


【ALL基！锤基，鲨森等】【AU】【NC17】深深深蓝

by latelemon



Category: Thor - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【ALL基！锤基，鲨森等】【AU】【NC17】深深深蓝

第一章

Loki回到家的时候，已经是十一点三刻。他没有开灯，也没有换鞋，就那么大开四敞地瘫倒在客厅的白色大沙发上，像一条被从水中捞上来又冻在冰柜里的半死不活的鱼。  
落地窗外这个没有夜晚的大都市依旧灯红酒绿，流光溢彩从不止息仿佛永远不会合上她那满溢着欲望的迷离的眼。霓虹摇曳的光彩在Loki白皙的脸上柔柔流淌，映亮了一双了无生气的疲惫的眼。对，Loki已经身心俱惫，可他只能那么僵直地躺着却无法入睡。这不仅是因为严重的光污染，或者他长期的失眠和轻度抑郁，更是因为他在苦恼这个月的营销业绩。  
远远不达标。  
离这个月结束还有四天，哦，还有一刻钟不到就是三天了，可他的销售任务还远远没有完成。海之蓝，天之蓝，梦之蓝，再熟悉不过的字眼却让他一想起就恶心到反胃了。  
Oh,fucking the God!Loki在心底默骂了一句。天知道从月初开始他可一直兢兢业业地工作，又不是像个浪荡公子一样游手好闲地玩耍！他本身又是连续两个季度的业绩标兵，界内有“银舌头”之称的顶尖人才，所以卖不出去的原因……  
Loki在心底狠狠啐了一口。  
他清楚，但他绝不愿意去想。  
他一直在拼命奔跑，仿佛这样就能摆脱那个巨大的阴影似的。  
可惜那个黑暗里的魔鬼永远不会放过他。魔鬼在云端倨傲地冷笑，偶尔伪善地从指缝漏下一线阳光，便是卑微的蝼蚁追逐一生的光明。  
在Loki紧握的拳头和狠狠砸在沙发扶手发出一声闷响的同时，手机忽然响了起来，在玻璃茶几上嗡嗡震动着，闪烁着幽蓝色的荧光。  
“I want your love and I want your revenge——  
“You and me could write a bad romance——”  
《Bad romance》。哦，那个他连名字都不愿想起的混蛋。  
Loki还清清楚楚地记得那混蛋一脸恶意地笑着，把他的专属铃声设置成了这首歌，然后得意地举在自己的耳边。  
“听，Loki，”混蛋咧开嘴，雪白整齐的牙齿让Loki想起了危险的鲨鱼，“这歌多像我们……Bad romance，是叫《烂桃花》吗？……”  
他温热而极富侵略性的气息喷在Loki的耳后，Loki感到一阵恶心，用力推开了他。那混蛋也不着恼，懒洋洋地把手机朝茶几上一丢，然后突然从后面用力抱住Loki,两人一起仰摔在宽大的沙发上。  
他的身材没有像健美冠军或者内衣男模那样壮硕到几乎畸形，但他的手臂似乎格外有力，加上别扭的姿态，Loki在他怀里一时竟也无法挣脱。挣扎中他凑近Loki的耳畔，用略微沙哑却性感至极的嗓音说：“哎，不许自己换掉……不然，你可清楚的很……”  
说话的同时他放松了手上的钳制，Loki猛一用力，踉跄着站了起来，剧烈地咳嗽着，绿玻璃珠子一般的眼球仿佛随时会迸飞出来。Loki手捂着胸口，大步跑到落地窗边，身体微微前倾，手撑着栏杆，望着窗外的车水马龙。  
身后的男人无所谓地笑起来，随手扯了扯领带，慢慢走到Loki身侧，以同样的姿势双手撑住栏杆，眺望着窗外。  
“loki，我爱你。可你从来也不愿意承认，你也爱我。”

“我不爱你！”Loki狠狠地吼道，“不要用你那肮脏的欲望来玷污爱这么神圣高贵的字眼！”   
Loki记得那天的倾盆大雨，瓢泼而下的天水冲刷着这座繁华都市的一切。而他只能无助且绝望地任凭浪潮肆虐汹涌，肉体一次次被无情地撕裂，而支离破碎的心一点一点沉入黑暗冰冷的无底深潭。 

 

Loki从回忆中回过神时，铃声已经停了，昏暗的客厅过了头的安静。他心底涌起不祥的预感……那个控制欲那么强的混蛋怎么可能这么轻易放过他？   
“嘭！”寂静中这一声突如其来的巨响让Loki像被突然抛进油锅的鱼一样猛然弹了起来，直直望着门口。   
透过彩绘玻璃玄关，那个高大的身影立在黑暗中，宛如一尊古希腊的神祗雕塑。   
Loki颓然地向后倒去，无力地合上了眼。   
那个混蛋当然有这所房子的钥匙。   
入侵者也没有开灯，就那么从黑暗中径直走到了Loki眼前。其间他脱下了灰黑色的驼绒长摆风衣，轻车熟路地挂到了衣帽架上。   
“为什么不接我电话？亲爱的弟弟。”   
“拜你所赐，我尊敬的哥哥，我已经付不起电话费了。”Loki挤出一个苍白的假笑，黑暗中他的眼睛像遥远而缥缈的星辰。   
“说谎。”男人镇静地说。他的声音低沉而极具磁性，带着令人难以抗拒的威严。   
“我怎么敢。”Loki苦笑，声线沙哑，“Erik，我今天好累，动不了了。” 

“哦，这是叫我主动些的意思吗？”Erik在Loki身边坐下，将身材颀长的男人半拥在怀，温热有力的双手开始在他的蜂腰上游走，隔着蓝衬衫用力揉弄，“我总是很乐意满足你，小婊子。”   
Loki微微扭动了几下就放弃了挣扎，他太疲倦，而且永远也不会是这个男人的对手。他自暴自弃般微合上眼，细碎的音节从齿间流出：

“我真的好累。”   
“你还是感谢上帝，老头子的身子骨比以前虚了不少吧。”男人短促地冷笑，“不然你可绝不仅仅是现在这样。”   
“我知道…”Loki喃喃，声音低得像自言自语，“哦，苦艾酒的绞索正在收紧，洋地黄的毒刺越扎越深…曾经雄踞天下的猛虎啊，可知冥王之镰已高高举起，正对着你破败的残躯……”   
“哼，听起来倒有几分莎士比亚的酸味呢。”男人轻蔑地哼笑了一下，“我不在的时候，你这张小嘴就靠念这些禁欲的诗篇来打发寂寞吗？”


End file.
